User talk:Ben2themax
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ultimatrix page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 12:00, 23 October 2010 Re:Clean Up there a description in the category page Category:Cleanup , but it seems it seems a lot of those category are misplaced ,i will remove some of them tomorrow.--Linkdarkside 23:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Look, I respect you as a user, but please dont make pointless edits, Heatblast was not reunlocked by Alan (Dwyane never confirmed it) MAnny Armstrong and Fourarms is right though--BlazeCannon15 03:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I have a question regarding Diamondhead and Chromastone--BlazeCannon15 19:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re; How Do You Do This. http://www.boutell.com/newfaq/creating/transparent.html This article may be of help to you on making png images transparent. Superbike10 23:38, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Do You Agree? Well that may depend on the circumstances of what is going on and how badly things are. So if things get bad to the point it may be protected temporary. Superbike10 02:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Is Chromastone only accessible when Diamondhead's inaccessible, meaning Chromastone and Diamondhead cannot be both on the active list together only one or the other, or is it possible that you can have them both on the active list at the same time--BlazeCannon15 02:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) well--BlazeCannon15 02:11, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for your comment on my blog.By Brianultimatefragon. The reason why i deleted it was due to Ken 10 being non-canon and so was the aliens aswell. You are entitle to your own opinions and Ken 10 timeline is very unlikely to ever happen. I know how to write a decent message thank you very much. Why did you move the Codon Stream subpage? It was named like that because it's a subpage. It's supposed to be like that. Blaziken 07:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Blaziken 17:26, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I've seen that you've been editing nicely and you have been editing for the past 60 days and as a reward to help you in your editing i've given you rollback rights. Use them wisely. TheBen10Mazter 15:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Rollback is basically a one click undo button. TheBen10Mazter 22:20, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Rollback is a function that undos the page to the person who last edited the page. Superbike10 00:07, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10 Wiki Staff Member Hiya Ben2themax! Well im basically giving you a offer to become a Ben 10 Wiki Staff Member. You are one of 3 members chosen! This group is basically a group of rollbacks that revert and rollback vandalism when us admins arent there for it. Your job is to revert all vandalism (so admins dont have to do it because were lazy, just kidding it basically makes it easier for us) and report it to admins so we can block the user. Its a system i am putting together. Report all vandalism to me mostly or to another admin. You must check this wiki everyday. If you want this position just give me a message. You have a little more authority against users and you can give a "official" warning like admins do. Think about it and message me if you want it or not. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 23:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the team! Just remember to always report the vandalism and revert it. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Staff Report all spam and vandalism to me and dont forget to revert it. Since your staff now. Okay? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Thank you, i will keep you in mind for the future, as of right now, we are not excepting anymore. But you are a very worthy candidate, just stay active and edit! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Chatmod Hi! I just gave you chatmod rights since you've been contributing here for over 100 days now, everyday. Congrats. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:18, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat You wanna chat with me? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Just go on. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations You are now Head Staff Member! This is due to your dedication and edits! --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 02:02, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Theories belong in blogs or article comments, not the articles themselves Title says it all. Blaziken (T-B- ) 16:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Clockwork's page, regarding how he resembles a Mayan golem. Blaziken (T-B- ) 16:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Rollback (what I did) removes the edit from Recent Wiki Activity. Blaziken (T-B- ) 16:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Always post direct links to your sources When saying that something was confirmed by someone, post a direct link to your source on the article. If you do not, we cannot be sure if it is real and it will be removed. Blaziken (T-B- ) 23:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Keep it kid-friendly Your recent comment about Eunice was deleted for not being kid-friendly. As this is a kids' show and we have no idea about the ages of the people who read this wiki, always keep it kid-friendly. Blaziken (T-B- ) 10:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Comments Your comment was deleted for the same reason as the one you replied to was - Theories belong in blogs. However, I only had a discussion about that after replying to it myself. It has been deleted now. Blaziken (T-B- ) 12:46, October 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Why did you remove my edit? Per the formula for time dilation, time slows down the faster you go. XLR8 is very fast; "vibrating molecules" has nothing to do with the way time almost stopped, not to mention that it's illogical. When molecules vibrate they release heat, they don't slow down time or make things move more quickly. Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) No need. It is irrelevant to the article. If anything, it could be added to XLR8's article that he can run so quickly that time appears to stop. Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Possible vandalism Thank you, i'll be looking into it now. TheBen10Mazter (T-B- ) 01:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Done, i have deleted the page. Thanks and look out for spam and vandalism. Cheers, --TheBen10Mazter (T-B- ) 01:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC)